Wireless mesh networks using a time-division wireless communication scheme have been disclosed. In a wireless mesh network, communication information transmitted from each wireless node is relayed by a plurality of wireless nodes and transmitted to a root node. Network topology is required to be constructed by communication devices before time-division wireless communication is performed. For example, a technology of constructing network topology by updating relay information each time a new transmitting/receiving station is added to a wireless communication system, a transmitting/receiving station is removed from the wireless communication system, or a communication path has changed.
In the conventional technology, however, network topology is constructed by performing communication at the same regular interval as t in time-division wireless communication unless a new transmitting/receiving station is added to the wireless communication system, a transmitting/receiving station is removed from the wireless communication system, or a communication path has changed. Thus, in the conventional technology, it takes time to construct network topology.